lovedeathrobotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Hunting
Good Hunting is the eighth episode of the first season of Love, Death & Robots. Episode Synopsis The son of a spirit hunter forges a bond with a shape-shifting huli jing. Plot In early 20th century China, young Liang accompanies his father, a spirit hunter, in a bounty for Tsiao-Jung, a Huli Jing, a shapeshifting fox-like spirit. Liang becomes briefly entranced by her and stumbles before his father is able to trap her in a half transformed state. They pursue her to her den, where Liang meets Tsiao-Jung's daughter, Yan. There, Yan angrily confronts him over attacking them and explains that humans can fall in love with Huli Jing without being entranced by magic. Tsiao-Jung appears, warning Yan to stay away from dangerous humans before Liang's father beheads her. When his father asks if Liang saw any pups, Liang lies and allows Yan to escape. Years later, Liang's father passes away as the colonized modernization of China begins. Liang admits that he was glad his father passed when he did, as he did not believe his traditional father would have been able to accept all the changes coming to China. In that time, Liang maintained a close friendship with Yan, who did not blame Liang for her mother's death. Due to the modernizing, magic is slowly fading from the world and Yan has increasing difficulty transforming back into her fox form. Liang eventually moves to Hong Kong and works as a train engineer, becoming very skilled with machines. One night, he meets Yan once again, now permanently stuck in human form. Unable to hunt, she is forced to rely on her beauty to seduce men for money. As she states, she now lives by the very thing Liang accused her mother of: bewitching men. After they part ways once more, Liang slowly develops his skills into more advanced robotic engineering. Yan returns to him once more, this time asking for his help. Since their last parting, she was drugged by the Governor of Hong Kong, who forcibly subjected her to surgery that transformed her organic body into a machine, turning her into a cyborg sex toy for his twisted perversions. The Governor could only be aroused by machines and forced Yan to become his personal sex toy. Unable to bear it any longer, Yan killed him. Now, Yan returns to Liang asking for his help, wishing to hunt once more, but this time hunt those who oppress their people. Liang agrees. Using his skills, he slowly replaces and upgrades Yan's mechanical body with a flexible chrome body. Upon completion, Yan consumes a bowl of coal, activating her machine body and allowing her to transform into a robotic Huli Jing. Liang wishes Yan "good hunting" and they part ways. Yan gracefully leaps across the industrial city before cornering three men preparing to sexually assault a young woman. Characters * Adult Yan - Elaine Tan * Adult Liang/Renshu/Young Man - Matt Yang King * Tsiao Jung - Gwendoline Yeo * Young Liang - Maddox Henry * Young Yan/Woman - Sumalee Montano * Supervisor/British Man - JB Blanc Trivia The trivia goes here Gallery Below are screenshots of the episode. a gallery goes here de:Gute Jagdgründe Category:Episodes